


Pain

by UndergroundKinkAccount (JiSugaHoe)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiSugaHoe/pseuds/UndergroundKinkAccount
Summary: another vent, I just wanna cry my eyes out today





	Pain

“I’m crushed by depression.”

They say “we are too!”

When really they mean

That they sometimes feel blue.

“I feel so much pain.”

They tell me I don’t,

“It’s just a phase,” they say

“It’ll go,” but it wont.


End file.
